Written on Your Face
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: Soulmate AU. A collection of drabbles (all set within the same storyline) in which: When soulmates meet, a matching crest appears on both of their faces. Various pairings.
1. Diamond (Weiss & Ironwood)

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **A/N: This collection is being written for a challenge in which I have to write 12 drabbles in 12 hours, posting 1 drabble each hour. It will not be updated again after that.**

~ Written on Your Face ~

Weiss has known who her soulmate was ever since she was a child. Most people didn't have the luck - or the _burden_ \- of finding out so early.

As if living up to the Schnee name wasn't already hard enough, becoming a person the public would consider worthy of being the soulmate to the highly esteemed commander of Atlas's military was nearly too much pressure for her to handle.

She traced her fingertip lightly over the pattern of clockwork snowflakes which bracketed her right eye, and her resolve hardened. She would not buckle under the pressure; she would turn into a diamond.

~1/12~


	2. Pickup (Jaune & Pyrrha)

~ Written on Your Face ~

Jaune was halfway into his terrible pickup line before he noticed the subtle tracery of light gray and ice-blue lines that made up the girl's soulmate crest. As he stood there stuttering, she sighed and glared at him, raising her hand to point out the mark.

"Definitely not your soulmate, so go find someone else to bother, loser," she snapped.

"Alright, I will!" he retorted, and immediately turned to the next girl he saw. "Hey... I'm Jaune."

"I'm Pyrrha," the new object of his attention replied, smiling.

"You've got a rabbit on your face."

"That's funny, I was about to say the same to you."

~2/12~


	3. Masks (Adam & Emerald)

~ Written on Your Face ~

Adam's mask was not merely a symbol of the White Fang. It also hid his soulmate mark. He doubted that anyone among his followers would know offhand who the swirling runes on his forehead marked him as the other half _of_ , but he wasn't willing to take any chances of that person's identity being discovered. He refused to believe that a human could actually be his soulmate. Surely Fate wouldn't be so cruel.

Emerald didn't know what Fate was playing at, picking someone like that for her soulmate. Wearing a mask to hide either your soulmate mark or your embarrassing lack thereof was common among huntsman and huntresses (although not so much among plain civilians), so after her mark appeared, she began to wear one as well.

~3/12~


	4. Swift (Nora & Ruby)

~ Written on Your Face ~

Ren had always wondered why his soulmate wasn't Nora. And if the two of them weren't each other's perfect partner, then who in the world _was_?

It wasn't until they met Nora's soulmate that he understood. The girl was... wow. He hadn't thought it was possible for anyone to be more energetic than Nora. He didn't need to see the pink lightning bolt surrounded by red rose petals that appeared on their left cheeks to know that they were well suited for each other.

Which only made him wonder all the more who Fate had in store for _him_.

~4/12~


	5. Flame (Cinder & Roman)

~ Written on Your Face ~

Looking at their mark, it's hard to tell which part of the design was inspired by each of them. Theirs is one that can easily be concealed just by styling their hair in a certain way, for which both of them are grateful. It wouldn't be wise to allow their enemies - or, indeed, even their allies - to know of their fated connection.

When they are alone, however, there is nothing Cinder loves more than to toss Roman's hat to the ground and spend countless moments running her fingers over the pattern of black and scarlet flames that runs along his hairline.

~5/12~


	6. Reflection (Yang & Junior)

~ Written on Your Face ~

Junior wasn't normally one for staring at himself in the mirror, but this wasn't exactly a normal circumstance. The stylized yellow sun surrounded by various musical notes that now decorated the middle of his forehead did not go away no matter how many times he blinked.

"Damn it," he said aloud.

That punk kid who shot up his club and took down all his goons yesterday was _his soulmate_? Seriously?

Yang, on the other hand, while not thrilled with her soulmate's identity, subscribed to the philosophy _hey, it could have been worse_.

~6/12~


	7. Defend (Qrow & Glynda)

~ Written on Your Face ~

"He was drunk!"

"He's ALWAYS drunk!"

Winter fumed silently for a moment before snapping, "You're only defending him because he's your soulmate!"

A heavy silence settled over the office at this accusation, which Qrow made more awkward by choosing that moment to take another swig from his flask.

"She wouldn't do that... She's not that kind of person." Qrow let the statement hang in the air for a moment, and he could see from Winter's expression that the brat thought he was insulting his own soulmate.

Glynda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This whole situation was giving her a headache.

"What? You know what I meant!"

"Yes, _I_ do," she said, suppressing the urge to let out another sigh. "But it doesn't sound that way to other people when you say it like that."

Ozpin most likely had taken Qrow's meaning as well, but for the sake of the two others in the room who hadn't gotten it, he offered the clarification: " _If_ I had been the one in the wrong here, she would have been the first to tell me."

~7/12~

 **A/N:** Ack, this one turned out longer than the others, and I didn't even mention what their crest looks like. (For some odd reason, I'm picturing it as a tree.)


	8. Ninjas (Ren & Neo)

~ Written on Your Face ~

Their soulmate mark is utterly ridiculous. Little pink ninjas parade across their cheeks and over the bridges of their noses.

He is quiet. She is mute.

They are both quite deadly.

She is supposed to be their enemy, but she's been left for dead by her comrades in the chaos of the Grimm invasion. He could just... _not_ save her. But that wouldn't feel right. She is his soulmate, after all.

He sighs.

Nora is going to tease him _so much_ over the appearance of his soulmate mark, he just knows it.

~8/12~


	9. Alone (Ozpin)

~ Written on Your Face ~

Ozpin had a soulmate at one time, but that time is now in the distant past. No one he currently knew had ever seen the crest on his face, which had faded away the moment his soulmate had died. He still vividly remembered what the design had looked like, but over the years he had gotten used to not seeing it on his own face in the mirror anymore.

Research suggested that soulmates were the one person out of everyone currently living with whom one was the most romantically compatible, but there were very few known cases of someone whose first soulmate had died finding a second.

Of course, he knew that it did happen sometimes. Qrow was one example of that.

If a new soulmate happened to stumble across his path, then so be it, but Ozpin would not seek them out.

~9/12~


	10. Bold (Mercury & Tyrian)

~ Written on Your Face ~

Mercury idly rubbed his palm over the line of tiny silver scorpions that had appeared along his jawline. So, his soulmate was the Salem-worshipping axe-crazy? He could live with that. It was interesting, anyway, which was more than he could say for whoever Emerald's and Cinder's super-secret soulmates were.

Like, seriously. Those two were paranoid about anyone seeing their soulmate marks and figuring out who their other halves were. Obviously, that wasn't going to be a problem for _him_.

~10/12~


	11. Irony (Neptune & Winter)

~ Written on Your Face ~

Neptune wouldn't have known what irony was if it hit him in the face. Or if it was mystically branded into his facial skin, as the case turned out. Everyone who looked at him saw the pattern of ice-blue swirls as ocean waves, but he would deny it to anyone who mentioned it.

"It's cause he's afraid of water," Sun would explain quietly to anyone who wondered what Neptune's problem was.

Ironically, for a guy who tried so hard to be cool all the time, his soulmate was a true ice princess.

~11/12~


	12. Pride (Kali & Raven)

~ Written on Your Face ~

There was nothing that forced soulmates to stay together. The bond itself could be broken only by death, but nothing actually _prevented_ a soulmated pair from not becoming romantically involved with one another, going their own ways, or even falling in love with other people. There were no laws that governed the bond. It was just a thing that existed, and despite the legends surrounding it, it was possible to disregard it.

The pattern of black feathers that scattered across her cheek and chin had nothing of herself in it, and Kali was proud of herself for not falling into a relationship with the overbearing woman to whom that symbol belonged.

~12/12~


End file.
